valenthlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Lyric'ai Dreamscar
rightLord Lyric'Ai is the son of the Dreamwaker and the Great Mother Opus. He is a Boralion dragon and the leader of that dragonflight. Background The wandering son and Heir of the Dreamwaker, Lyric'ai spends the vast majority of his time among mortals, unbeknowst to them. His current guise is that of a soft-spoken young singer-songwriter with an ethereal, distinctive voice on stage. He pays no mind or tribute to the Silent Rose Organization, instead throwing in his lot with wealthy fans, travelling the world to sing and play, see the sights and indulge at his leisure. He is very, very careful to avoid allowing any mortal to gaze into his eyes-- or worse, witness his true form. Despite his apparent disregard for his father's faction, Lyric'ai is fond of his family. He often stops by Chimre for visits and to spend quality time with Lord Dreamscar; they are perhaps the closest of the Chapter-Heir pairs, though Lyric also enjoys Bastion and Marquise's company-- seperately, of course. Personality Abilities Lyric'ai can shapeshift between his Boralion and Aeneski forms. Quotes "We Boralion are the children of the Dreamwaker, and we believe knowledge is the path to the culmination of dreams. To those of you who would accept our offer, we are forever at your service." "Have you ever dreamed, mortals? '' ''Have you ever soared through midnight skies, run over snowy hills on the legs of beasts, faced your fears head-on, fell from dizzying heights, or spoken to spirits you believed were never real? '' ''If you have dreamed, then you have met my father, and in turn, my essence. '' ''I am Lord Lyric'Ai Dreamscar, Prince of the Boralion Dragonflight. Magic and Science are but two sides of one coin, and I am the manifestation of the whole. '' ''I come to you seeking no favors and no reverence. '' ''I come on the behalf of my sire, as well as my own wishes. '' ''We are faerytale. We are scientific discovery. We are your fondest wishes and the nightmares of those who would do you harm. '' ''We are immortal, but we breathe and feel, even as we soar. I am the Guardian of the Mind, and my gift to you is Knowledge." "Tensions between us are mounting, mortal. We will do everything we can to prevent it, but...lives are in danger.It is just as well that our own would be threatened if a struggle were to erupt, but...I fear you may all become innocent bystanders in the crossfire if nothing is done." "Ages ago--the first time--there was no one but we dragons and our sires. Only we suffered. The second time, much later, sentients became involved. Worse, it was the first time we saw the true extent of what the Flarion are capable of. The day that war ended was the day the entire world was born anew, from the ashes of everything that had dwelt upon it. There's much about the history of the world that has yet to be brought to light, mortals." Song lyrics: :"Don't stick your fingers in my clockwork heart; :Them gears turn fast, baby, :And it ain't you they've been turnin' for." Notable Interactions Category:NPCs